


you and i are rock and roll, came here looking for American soul

by sungyooni



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, angst bcs daeyeol keeps runing away from sungyoon, but sungyoon is rocker he aint no giving up, daeyeol is a prude, rock band golcha, sunggyu owns the bar, sungyoon is that rock n roll punk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-09 11:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12886716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungyooni/pseuds/sungyooni
Summary: Sungyoon is a singer of rock band named Attic in a bar and Daeyeol is newly hired in a bar. That goes in the same bar, of course.





	you and i are rock and roll, came here looking for American soul

**Author's Note:**

> you know rocker with winged eyeliner and 152564685 ear piercings? yeah thats sungyoon.
> 
> .  
> .  
> .
> 
> warning: might be some mistakes that goes unnoticed and some sloppy kisses

when daeyeol first entered the bar, he was welcomed by the loud speaker of some music he hardly understands. 

it screams one hell of destruction to his ears and ridiculous high pitched shouts everywhere in each notes.

he felt like been knocked on the head few times and heart racing a bit too fast along the loud music. 

not to mention at how crowded the bar was with people, making it more lively with cheer and drinks on the other hands. 

it looks incredible, with the smoke lingering around the stage where a rock singer pulls out his high notes sharply and then jumps around as everyone seems hyped up.

but, it wasn't the intention daeyeol gets into the bar. he was here to get hired, it's what he needed right now, to pay his bills.

he sneaked through the crowds, uttering a silent ' _excuse me_ ' under his breath as it was barely a space to pass by. 

it takes him few moments to pass through the crowds, nose hitting sweat smells on the process but he couldn't complaint any further. it would take more energy to groan a complaint when he was almost out of energy.

he quickly goes to the bar, having a bartender on the side to ask a question. he was a bit lost even though he had made appointment to meet the manager there.

"excuse me," he leans on the bar, face closer to the bartender. "can i meet the manager? i made an appointment before,"

the bartender doesn't look amused at all, instead he looks emotionless as he watches daeyeol with his eyes, up and down for certain times. daeyeol is unsure if he should get worried. "lee daeyeol?"

daeyeol immediately nods, letting out a relieved smile as he was glad his presence was well informed. "yeah, i called yesterday and asked to come here for an interview."

the tall bartender, based on the name tag,  _jaeseok,_ wipes his hands on the white towel and drops it on the bar, leaving his works ready to go. "okay, lee daeyeol, follow me." he walks out of the bar, walking ahead without looking if daeyeol is following or not. 

daeyeol had to walk faster so he won't lose the man. 

 _what a cold guy,_ he thinks, panting under his breath before he could catch up with the man, jaeseok,'s pace.

\--

daeyeol sits in a chair, hands fumbling nervously in his lap, as he smiles and tries to get comfortable as soon as possible so he can get the nervous out of his nerves.

he felt like there's thousands needle picking inside his nerves. he needs to stay calm, if he wants to nail the interview and get the job right away.

at least the ambience is nice, he thinks. the tall, cold bartender has brought him into a small, newfangled office like he's been seeing in television a couple of times, and he likes it. 

compared to his last workplace which was a shitty department store with low pays, this place is practically modern and cool, and that thought makes him sit up a little straighter, try to look a little bit smarter, in hopes this bar will hire him.

his potential boss-to-be, surprisingly well-appeared with dark brown curl hair, silently nods at his words as he carefully looks at the resume daeyeol had sent. 

daeyeol tries not to squirm a lot on his chair, but it's nerve-wracking enough to be alone with a man who owns the bar and will hire him, maybe, if he succeeds.

"why did you leave your previous employer?" the man asks, looking up at him in result. the man,  _kim sunggyu_ , looks unamused at all, intimidating with the way he looks at daeyeol as he taps the armchair. 

why the hell everyone in this place looking so intimidating? daeyeol begins to afraid regretting his decision to come here.

daeyeol clears his throat, wetting his lips a bit as he felt his lips and throat dry and hoarse. "i need a better job with better payments, i need to pay my bills." daeyeol replies, which is too honest, but he can't lie, though.

sunggyu nods again, and go back to paper he has in front of him. it takes all of daeyeol's willpower not to attempt to peek at what the paper says about him. something he doesn't know won't hurt him.

there's a pregnant silence in the cold room, daeyeol starts to shake either out of nervousness or the air-con inside the room, and sunggyu writes something on the paper, daeyeol watches the way his pen moves over the paper in fast pace. 

"so," sunggyu says, finally looking up, putting his pen down and his expression is better. he's giving daeyeol a smile and it looks less intimidating daeyeol feels he can breathe normally now. "when can you start work?"

daeyeol's eyes turn into a big doe, face brightening and grinning for the first time since he stepped foot into the bar, like he can't quite believe his luck.

\--

after few days he starts working, he's been receiving a lot of teaching from jaeseok. turned out, he's amazing at making drinks and he seems very excellent at talking with clients, except with him.

daeyeol does tried to make some conversations, since he planned to do this job for long time, it's well paying job he couldn't let it go. however, jaeseok replied to him with a word and sometimes it goes unanswered.

beside his fellow bartender, he actually makes friends with other workers too. there's a waiter named joochan, a blonde with his stupid jokes and it makes daeyeol feel less bored at work whenever no client or clients are more preferred jaeseok than him.

but, he could understand that, he's freshly new at attending bar and do drinks. most of people who come to the bar were apparently permanent clients. they came for the drinks there.

'cheer up, hyung. it will take some while but you will be okay later.' joochan has saying to him, and he'd like to believe it and keep doing his best.

so, when someone suddenly comes to him and asks for new drink, he doesn't know what to do. nope, he actually knows what to do but he wasn't sure he should do it. usually, jaeseok would take clients no matter how occupied he is, and let daeyeol do easy task at the back.

however, he looks around for jaeseok he couldn't see the tall man's shadow anywhere around the bar. he couldn't leave the bar behind, do he? 

"who are you looking for?" the client, apparently a guy with a bunny lookalike looks around as well as if he could help finding jaeseok for him. "I'm right here, asking for a drink? so, prepare me one?" the guy raises his brow in astonishment. 

"no, but i'm," daeyeol tries to explain, still necking around the bar counter for jaeseok. what if he screws his first cup? what if he gets fired because of one client will file him a complaint and wants him out of there? he couldn't afford it, he had alot of bills-

"dude," the stranger says, jerking his index finger in the direction of the alcohol drink bottles rack. "i don't care, just give me any drinks. anything is fine with me," the guy leans onto the counter, looking so proud wearing his punk image and leather jacket and tight pants, looking so hot. 

daeyeol gives up on looking for jaeseok, and tries to remember what kind of drink jaeseok used to be mix together with. he takes a deep breathe and starts to shake the drink off together, hoping it will come out well. 

he puts the blue drink (after few times attempts) in front of the guy, who was checking his phone with boring expression before brightens up at the presence of his cup.

"thanks, dude, you literally saved my ass," the guy coos at the drink before sipped them with pleasure. his face lights up so bright as he took a sip and looks at daeyeol with a foolish grin. "man, this tastes weird, but it's drinkable, so here," the guy is looking at him as he shoves a ten dollar into the counter.

the comment makes daeyeol happy even though the first sentence made him tensed up. it was his first cup ever and it actually had someone cooing at the drink he just made by his own. what should he call this kind of feeling? relish, yeah, relish, it should be the right word for him.

" _what the fuck_ ," jaeseok curses behind him from nowhere. daeyeol quickly looks at his back and sees a raging look on the taller's expression. it was dangerously red. daeyeol steps away to the side, "choi sungyoon! stop drinking that," jaeseok steals the cup away, a bit harsh but the guy, sungyoon, seems not to mind and pouts.

"jaeseok!" sungyoon lashes out like a little kid who lost his toys, his face darkening as his black leather jacket. "that's my drink! you don't have the right to steal it, i pay for it, y'know, what the hell!"

it doesn't make jaeseok any better, instead he still looks very mad at sungyoon. hence, jaeseok grabs sungyoon's wrist and drags him to other place. "what the hell you think you doing, choi sungyoon? you know-" daeyeol could barely read jaeseok's mouth nagging at the other boy and the sound dies out as they went far away from the bar counter.

daeyeol tries not to feel guilty about it. what if this incident been knowing by his boss and get fired for making a scene? he really can't lose the job. he's ready to say sorry if needed, even kneels on the fl-

"sungyoon hyung is always like that, and jaeseok had to keep an eye on him." joochan suddenly appears in front of him, and looking amused at the both of guys.

it seems like jaeseok is apparently lecturing the other guy. the other guy is making a face, like he been hearing the same thing for many times.

"what do you mean?" daeyeol asks.

joochan lets out his remarkable smile. "you will know soon."

daeyeol hopes all is well, then.

\--

apparently, friday night is the day where the bar is completely full of people. he could see some of people from his university visits the bar, he could relate, since tomorrow is saturday. no class, no school activities.

also,he learned the main reason is because of rock band they like are performing today. daeyeol hasn't meet them yet as he was only less than one week working in the bar. 

somehow, he finds out the rock band called Attic and becomes the most loveable band in this bar. 

he could hear some talks about the rock band and someone in the band possibly named Ace(?), mostly favored the way he sings and how good looking he is,  _did you see him smirk last time, shit, he looks so hot._

it makes daeyeol personally wonders who the rock band who becomes the talk of town and also the main attention of the town, Ace (he wonders if it was even a name since it will be a person's calling name but he will go for it, it sounds cool).

the thought breaks after that, jaeseok had called him for a helping hand since jaeseok had trusted him into doing drinks and slowly he starts to make his own clients.

his body couldn't stop moving around the bar, mouth tired smiling without any rest along the talks he does with some clients who was waiting for the rock band to perform soon.

"daeyeol-ssi, who do you like among Attic members?" one of his clients asks after she took a sip of her martini. 

daeyeol caught up in an astonishment, hell did he know who the fuck is Attic, especially the members. 

he shakes his head, wipes his hands on the towel as he wrinkles his nose. "i've never met them yet, but i heard they are great."

one thing about daeyeol is he's a good speaker. he could easily extend the conversation without letting it becomes lame and boring.

it's one of his way of surviving.

the girls cheer at the praises, getting excited at where the talks are going to. "i bet you'd like them, especially Ace. they are one hell of the best band ever."

daeyeol just smiles at that, "maybe, i can't wait to see them too." 

\--

the loud cheering filled up the bar once the stage was occupied with the presence of the rock band. 

the stage was exactly opposite the bar where it was strategic for people come and get a drink while enjoy the whole band.

daeyeol was quite occupied despite of most people are starting to gather around the stage, even so, he couldn't turn his eyes away from wanting to see the band.

"how was you guys dooooooing?" the bassist screams out loud excitedly, a bit too hyped up from the cheering crowds.

"hey, guys, we're _Attic_ and we've been hearing a lot of requests to perform this song. so here's _The Tall Guy_." sungyoon yells into the mic, wearing that goddamn awful smirk.

with the nonstop screams, the guitar gears up its string and followed by a bass. daeyeol's ears were about to burst at that.

the music is terrible, loud and scratchy with heavy guitar and intense drumming.

daeyeol is beyond amazed. as soon as the song plays, he quickly turns to the voice who sings. 

sungyoon's voice is gentle and slight high-pitched. to daeyeol, it's crystal clear and he loves it.

and the lyrics, it's beautifully written well and interesting.

he thinks he heard somewhere that they write their own songs.

 _"it doesn’t matter if the world has gone mad,"_ sungyoon sings high-pitched, it sounds hoarse, as he runs towards the centre of stage. _"no we’re not nameless, we’re not faceless, we were born for greatness"_

he starts to jump around with mic on his hand, literally kick off the stage with fire and the whole of his soul, rock soul. 

daeyeol swears he saw the guy smirks at him before turning the bassist next him and jiggle their head together in the full of madness. shit, that was intense.

holy shit, it can't be true, it can't be the same person, daeyeol gasps, ignoring the look jaeseok giving at his way. 

"now, you know." jaeseok barely says, walks away before chattering with his clients. "be careful with him, he's one hell of crazy man." is the last thing jaeseok utters at him.

daeyeol looks up at the guy on the stage again, wondering what will happen between both of them.

"ARE YOU READY FOR THE NEXT SONG??" the singer yells, gaining a loud cheer from his crowds but daeyeol doesn't think he's ready for it.

\--

he is a twenty-three and he was completely innocent when he first encounters choi sungyoon, having no idea about the rock singer that's known to be notorious when it comes to relationship, love and anything in between.

he hasn't really sure if he made a right decision.

so, when his best friend, seungmin encounters him at one fine day, he doesn't expect seungmin would jump onto his lap, grasping like his life was hanging on him.

"hyung," seungmin wails, fisting daeyeol's shirt tightly with his small hands. platonically cute though, daeyeol thinks, he might get into guys, but seungmin is literally one of his family. so nope, not a chance.

"what?" daeyeol cries out now, pulls his face away from seungmin a bit. ugh, the small boy can be aggressive like this sometimes.

"i can't believe you work in the same bar as the Attic's gigs and then you say you have never heard of _Bloody Hell_ before, like hyung, what the hell you've been doing on your life, you have to know the song. Everyone knows _that_ song." seungmin sounds so outraged, smacking his head when daeyeol doesn't really listen to him.

"you better listen to that song, hyung," the small boy warns, eyes firing up. "or i'll play it for you all the time."

so, when the _Bloody Hell_ song comes out, he could recognize the song almost immediately. he remembers the first five seconds of song, seungmin had been played them all the time (he wasn't joking when he warned daeyeol and when he said all the time means daeyeol listens to the same song all over again, eating, bathing, sleeping listening to the same song).

he must say that he likes the live version and get a hold of one hella expensive fancam for seungmin's money.

but, he remembers one thing from seungmin's mouth as the boy was excitedly looking the video.

"also, hyung, he'll break your heart because he's a serial killer of hearts. whatever you do, don't take him. if he flirts, just ignore it. he'll move on quick enough."

\--

"did you finish write the new song, hyung?" a punk rocker with the big dark hair and thick winged eyeliner asks, as soon as him and sungyoon take a seat on the bar.

both of them are in a flannel and metallica shirt with countless piercings, except sungyoon didn't have a big dark hair like the latter, thank god, he has his normal hair, just a little bit touch, that's all.

sungyoon pushs his hair back, only for the bangs fell apart into two messily but it was kind of hot mess. if his eyeliner wasn't thick as much as the other guy, it was enough to ruin someone's life, daeyeol figures.

nonetheless, he shakes his head at the question, remaining wordless and apparently the other guy took a note of it and not offering another question.

the other guy raises his eyebrows at daeyeol. "are you new bartender here?" 

daeyeol hardly nods, not when sungyoon watches him with a strong gaze. what the hell.

"since you are a newbie, you don't know my usual, do you?" the other guy says without filters. daeyeol dislikes this guy, he's arrogant, the way he talks. "seems like jaeseok is a bit busy right now."

"hyung, c'mon, be nice. you can get any drinks they have." jangjun taps his shoulder, looking alerted at the delinquent punk, is what daeyeol starts calling the guy named sungyoon, or Ace, yeah whatever what his name is. 

the delinquent punk, sungyoon, groans but eventually gives in. "fine, get me anything,"

at that, daeyeol obeys.

daeyeol finds out that jangjun is a bassist and sungyoon or rather known as Ace is the main vocalist of the rock band. 

sungyoon has a foul mouth, just like his nickname, the delinquent punk and the other guy, jangjun was literally easy going and been in another dimension.

\--

"come in, i wanna introduce you the band in this bar," sunggyu had invited him in, making him go to bar earlier than his working hours. 

daeyeol smiles at his boss, and nods. "sure."

he followed sunggyu inside his office, seeing four guys already sitting on the coach, literally screaming a rock band, obviously.

sunggyu lets out a sigh upon the sight of rock band he hired. he had no choice, but keep the rock band on his bar, be the money maker for him. 

"meet the drummer, son youngtaek or glamor to be tag," sunggyu pointed to the blonde on the coach. youngtaek waves his hand at his way and smiles. daeyeol tries to smile back.

"and this," a boy with angelic smile waves at him as well, looking so young despite his rocker image. "choi bomin, the maknae, he's on guitar."

daeyeol nods. ok, that's choi bomin.

"the other two are lee jangjun and choi sungyoon, bassist and vocalist, also a troublemaker couple." 

both of them sit up and quickly deny, tap their tongue, annoyed. "what, we're not!"

sunggyu seems not to caring anymore about the pair, decided to let them rotten in silence.

"on the side, it's bong jaehyun, keyboard." it's a curl hair boy, winking at daeyeol playfully and daeyeol just accepts it. "hi, i'm bongjae."

other than jangjun and sungyoon, the members are friendly to offer daeyeol a smile and daeyeol feels grateful at that.

"i hope you don't create any mess anymore, the two of you." sunggyu warns at sungyoon and jangjun, only to get a ignorant response in return. sunggyu doesn't seem take it into heart and goes on with the matter.

"hey, for the record, i didn't do any mess here-"

"goddamn, hyung, after you smashed a guy, which is bad enough-"

"fuck you, it wasn't me who started it fir-"

their shouting match is interrupted by a third voice, very familiar voice, and both sungyoon and jangjun turn to look in the direction of that voice at the same time.

it's sunggyu, folding his arms and looking distinctly  _un_ amused at the two.

"if you are done," he begins, eyeing the door in the corner of his eye, "get out of my office."

that finally brings the both of them back to their senses, or more likely, sinking into the coach crossed their arm against the chest and actually sulking. 

sungyoon jerks his head to the side, his cheeks heating up, and even he looks a little shamefaced (or is it just defiance, daeyeol can't really guess), crossed his arms.

"and you, daeyeol-ssi, introduce yourself."

"hi, 'm daeyeol. nice to meet you." daeyeol greets in low, soft voice, bows politely as he meets another senior of his workplace.

"okay, just want you to know that they are one of our employees here and, they do their job and i pay them just like you, so no fights, and obviously no troubles coming from all of you. understood?"

\-- 

 _What you gon' do_  
_When there's blood in the water_

"this sucks," daeyeol mumbles to himself as he finds himself poised at the counter while behind him, jaeseok gets to work at making their drink orders of the night.

"sorry?" the customer- a tall, long dark-haired girl with red dress- asks, looking displeased, daeyeol flushes, shaking his head frantically in front of the girl.

"n-no, it's nothing, i was just talking to myself!" he rambles, and the girl decides to let it go unsaid and continues her drink.

"are you always like this?" sungyoon asks, having his bemused expression as he looks up at daeyeol behind the counter. "dazed out and talking to yourself?"

it wasn't the friday night, it's monday and the night is a bit slow compared to other day since it's working days, but the latter is here, sitting in the corner bar alone, unbothered.

"w-what?" daeyeol blinks.

sungyoon just hums uninterested, sipping his drink as he turns away from daeyeol's way. "dumbass."

 _did he just call me dumbass,_ daeyeol looked confused, when he's obviously older than the boy, fucking rude brat.

it's honestly just his luck to have a bar attender as sungyoon on mondays. as if monday weren't shitty enough already. no, he just had to spend them with a certain arrogant, grouchy ass rock band singer.

he considers asking for a change in place with jaeseok, so jaeseok can give whatever the brat wants but it's really not worth it- just because he can't stand sungyoon. 

he remembers where he once almost got trampled to death during a sale on a department store, that concludes his job right now is much better than the previous ones.

he shouldn't have mewling like a baby, and face the brat. it's just one person, others are good to him, so why not?

he can handle this. he's handled way worse. 

he can deal with an annoying client like sungyoon.

in fact, after everything he's been through, this is practically nothing, just a piece of cake-

"i think you wear your apron upside down,"

 _yeah_ , practically nothing.

\--

 _I only lie when I love you_  
_I only crawl when I hit the ground_

"quit spacing out," sungyoon calls from behind him, and daeyeol turns around, frowning. "i want my drink."

daeyeol groans, "can't you see i have other clients right now?" before turning back to face the customer with a smile already back in place.

"thanks for stopping by," he says. "enjoy your night!"

the girl blinks, looking surprised, before she smirks.

"alright," she utters out, confidently, before taking her leave, glass in hand, and daeyeol watches her go with a vague sense of satisfaction which is a quite bizarre but not entirely unwelcome.

"do you always good at talking to customers?" sungyoon asks, suddenly transfixed in front of him. "but, you never been good at me like that."

duh, isn't it obvious that daeyeol don't want to talk to him.

"good job," sungyoon praises him anyway, and daeyeol blinks at it, clearly didn't expect it coming into his way at all.

_wait, what?_

"forget it," he growls. "that kid, joochan said try to be nice to you but i can see that it's not going to work."

daeyeol wants to laugh, really, he had to hold it, it's difficult. 

it's just cute, when the singer's face twist into his scowl and visibly pouts as he tries to hide his face away from daeyeol.

hence, daeyeol nonchalantly shrugs at the comment. "well maybe if you stuck your head out of your ass to realise that nice in your dictionary is critically screwed up, then-"

sungyoon bristles at the response. "i'm always nice to everyone, it's just  _you_." he says shyly, almost inaudible to daeyeol's ear. he could see the younger's earlobe reddening as he silently sips his martini.

if it wasn't jaeseok calling for his name, daeyeol could ask what does it mean.

\--

"okay, you clearly don't understand this," daeyeol whines, stomping his feet on the floor frustrated. "he  _complimented_ me, saying i'm good at talking to customers,"

joochan continues wiping the tables, constantly moving along his whole body while daeyeol stands next to him, literally ranting. it's already closing hours,  _3am_ in the morning.

"hyung," joochan stops his doing, looks up at the older, smiling his stupid, sheepish smile. "do you know what is it meaning?"

daeyeol frowns at the sudden question, "what?"

"it means a romance just begins, hyung."

daeyeol let out a breathe, regretted for having his expectations from the waiter boy. he eventually gives up.

"it's useless talking to you." he says.

joochan just laughs at that before gets a scold from jaeseok for not doing his job.

\--

sungyoon was well-known as #1 most wanted guy aka heartbreaker in the bar, apparently. he's also flirting with everyone, without even liking them. it's just another of his job, daeyeol has learned since he's officially hit two months working there under jaeseok's wings.

on the other, jaeseok starts to warm up with him, even though the cold guy talks to him when it's only matters.

hence, the bartender still silently listens to his rants and he just decided to be satisfied with it.

and, for the rock band, they often hang out there, chattering amongst themselves despite some girls keep hitting them up. 

therefore, they already used to it, they could just enjoy the time. 

that involves hanging out with daeyeol on the bar, and surprisingly they're not quite bad even though daeyeol can say he despises the dark gloomy aura around them. it's like some dark evil tied up with their soul and unite together.

when he confesses this to them, this is what he gets. 

"daeyeolie hyung," jibeom starts, holding his hand up as he'd likely to defend. "if you are saying about dark soul, it's sungyoon hyung."

daeyeol caught up in a highlight. " _what_ ," it's starting to prick his interest up instantly.

"if you look carefully at the way he walks, you can see there's a very,  _very_ , dark evil spirit following him closely." 

daeyeol turns his attention to jangjun, once the boy adds up. "his soul is just as black as the evil spirit,"

"just,  _just_ because he's the oldest, doesn't mean he can do whatever he wants," the maknae whines and daeyeol can only feel sympathy for the boy's fate. "can you believe he makes me clean the whole kitchen where he created the mess and say ' _its because you are the maknae, choi bomin, shut your mouth and start your work!'_ , too much, hyung, i don't deserve this." the maknae cries out angrily.

"yah," the keyboardist, jaehyun hits him on the shoulder," "sungyoon hyung made you do that, it's because you had him to clean up over your mess last time," 

"choi bomin," jibeom just shakes his head, disappointed but not surprised.

"i don't want to live with you guys anymore," bomin groans tiredly. "daeyeol hyung, take me instead."

daeyeol just laughs at it. he ruffles the youngest's hair with an affectionate, undoubtedly adoring the boy and his cuteness.

"instead of taking you, isn't it better for us if daeyeol hyung takes sungyoon hyung?" jangjun sly teases, smirking when daeyeol starts something heating up in his face.

daeyeol wants to deny it, he's rather bring a dark soul in instead of the sungyoon punk but his tongue suddenly gets knotted inside his mouth, he's having difficulty to speak.

maybe, it's an evil's doing.

"better take a dark evil instead of that choi sungyoon in," jaeseok quietly comments from the other side, busily wiping the bar counter. even so, he had managed to utter it out.

\--

daeyeol is wheezing, nope, wheezing is so understatement. 

he just finds out that jaeseok and sungyoon had dated each other before, for a while, he doesn't get the full details of how long, though.

he didn't realize he gasped too much that jaeseok started to get annoyed and threw him a side-eyed that could kill, daeyeol doesn't really sure if jaeseok could hear them. maybe he could, considering how irritated face he threw at their way.

joochan is just laughing behind him, mostly mocking kind of laughing and daeyeol never been wanted to smack someone's head so bad before.

"hyung," joochan says, laughing between his voice. "why are you so surprised?"

he looks around him back and forth between joochan and jaeseok, who standing behind the counter and heavily whispers under his breath. "why didn't you tell me earlier?"

it makes joochan laughs even harder. "hyung, it doesn't matter anymore, i mean it's in the past. they don't like each other anymore. okay, at least, jaeseok hyung doesn't."

"this is serious!" daeyeol cries out, his expression crumbles down into a thousand wrinkle and he'd bet his whole ass he looks ugly right now.

but it's not important. what's more important is, that jaeseok was actually sungyoon's ex.

joochan calms down a bit, and wets his lips after too much laughing, he feels dry. "okay, honestly, sungyoon hyung flirts a lot and it annoyed jaeseok hyung to the freaking death. so, it happened."

daeyeol doesn't bite it, "that's it?"

"that's it!" the blondie exclaims out firmly. "what's more in there? you can ask jaeseok hyung." 

daeyeol takes a quick peek at jaeseok, considers to ask but, by a look of jaeseok's face creased a million knots, he wanted to forget about it.

"maybe, better left it undone." daeyeol finalizes.

\--

"you look tired," sungyoon says, looking concerned at the bartender. 

daeyeol touches his face,  _was it?_ , he doesn't think so. as he remembers he slept well last night, having a great time at work, not too tired, just so-so.

"because you've been running in my mind all the time." the singer finishes up his lines, even before he could ask. 

somehow, he's grateful for not asking like a fool and feeding that flirting ass.

"it's better for you to stop flirting with me, choi sungyoon-ssi." 

sungyoon gasps at that, dramatically. "w-what? me?" he asks, pointing his finger to his chest.

"it's not nice to be an asshole to your own ex, using those pick-up lines right in front of him." daeyeol says quietly, not sparing a look at the singer.

"woah, hold up," sungyoon sits up a little straighter, his expression tightened. "what ex?"

daeyeol blinks,  _isn't jaeseok his ex?_

sungyoon lets out a snort at that, which it goes spoken out loudly. "are you jealous?"

"what the hell," daeyeol yelps at the latter. "you are definitely a dark soul, maybe darker." 

"what did you say? i can't hear you." the singer speaks louder, almost to screaming when some music suddenly turns on at the background.

daeyeol half-assed smiles to the latter. "nothing."

they stay silent for the rest of night, simply lets the loud music take over.

before the younger decides to take a leave, he managed to say to daeyeol. it's loud enough, maybe too impactful as well, because his ears reddened right after that, (jaeseok pointed out at his ear,  _why are your ears red?_ ).

"anyway, jaeseok is not my ex. till my last breath, i wouldn't date him." sungyoon says. "he's my fucking cousin, unfortunately."

daeyeol cringes at himself so hard that he bites his lower lips in despair, never did he wanted to hide under the ground as bad as he feels right there.

_screw you, choi sungyoon, you fucking tease bastard._

and he can't wait to see a certain blondie with a stupid smile boy soon and give a real smack on his head.

\--

daeyeol really wants to avoid the rocker so bad. not after he wakes up from a sleep, which sungyoon happens to appear in the same dream.

he's totally fine if it's just a normal acquaintance of them in the dreamland but there he goes, running away when he sees sungyoon coming towards the bar, just because they freaking kissed in the dream.

it even got him gulped so hard, starting to sweat on his forehead he had to wipe them away with the towel on his hands (he just used the same towel to wipe the counter, but he doesn't care) he needs to go, somewhere else, anywhere would do.

the idea of him kissed sungyoon, nope, sungyoon kissed him in the dream breaks the inner wall inside his heart.

he even checked if his family has a history of heart diseases or heart attack, because he'd likely to be the possible contributor at the time.

"hey," jaeseok's forehead creases at him, looking weird how freaked out daeyeol might look like, however decides to ignore it eventually. "where are you going? we need hands here,"

daeyeol stopped at panicking and wets his lips as he pulls jaeseok to the side on his place and successfully exchanges with jaeseok.

jaeseok's frown deepened but doesn't comment anything at it.

"okay, just for tonight," daeyeol breathes in. "we exchange place, i want to experience this place as well."

obviously it doesn't make any sense, but daeyeol can't think of other things and actually thankful for jaeseok not taking any interest of his things, everyone's things in overall.

jaeseok just sighs, starting to work in daeyeol's place like dedicated he always been. indeed, the best bartender.

daeyeol could exhale a relief, when the singer took a seat on jaeseok's area even though he keeps sparing a gaze on him from time to time.

daeyeol doesn't understand, why the hell he dreamt of them kissing, now he can't function well with the presence of the singer.

it makes something inside him started to panic and he's getting nervous like he shouldn't have nervous around the boy.

it's just... choi sungyoon, a rock singer who likes to tease.

it wasn't like he's a president of america or anything.

he keeps telling himself that, none of them listened to him.

\--

"okay, i hate doing this," jaeseok faces him for the first time after all avoiding choi sungyoon things and it was a perfect time to confront him since they already closed the bar and only two of them were presented at the time. "but, what the hell sungyoon had done to you? you can tell me." jaeseok asks, both of his hands gripping on his waist.

wait, what?

daeyeol's breath suddenly forget how to inhale and exhale at the sudden question.

"w-what?" daeyeol coughs, slurring his words in between.

of course, jaeseok would prefer to ask him instead of his blood-related cousin.

"yeah, he, choi sungyoon," jaeseok says firmly. "i asked what did he just do to you?"

daeyeol blinks. "nothing?" because it's really nothing except he likes sungyoon now, like romantically.

"so, why are you running away from him? you never did that before, must be something happened between you two."

yeah, something did happen but no way he'd confessing to jaeseok that he kissed sungyoon in a night dream, right?

"that's it?" jaeseok glares at him, frustrated. "just because you 'kissed' him in a dream which is unreal and never did it happen, you chose to avoid him like a plaque?"

"wasn't my fault, okay?" daeyeol's shoulder slumped down, just like his mental condition. he's so tired of this. he's certainly sure that he shouldn't have this kind of issues. "it's just, it keeps distracting me."

jaeseok made a face, a kind of done with everything especially about stupid thing called denial love face. he lets out a heavy exhale under his nose loudly, both hands falling onto his side.

"take care of your own things, i don't have time for such idiots like you two." jaeseok says, before briefly walks away with a towel on his hand.

and daeyeol falls into a depression even deeper.

\--

it is the 2000th day of the bar officially operates and his boss, sunggyu, announces to launch a party to celebrate it.

of course, it becomes the biggest party in the town based on how popular the bar was.

many people decided to attend the night, especially it's friday night and a lot of events occur, planned by the team.

"woah, hyung, you look great tonight." seungmin has coming to the party, of course, because _hyung, i gotta see the Attic, can you believe that my day finally arrived,_ and daeyeol wants to slap his exciting puppy look off his face right away.

daeyeol snorts at that, despite of him being busy behind the bar counter and orders never been stopped filling up the list. "how the heck you get into the bar, you're literally underage!"

"hyung, i graduated an high school and even a university student! i'm not underage!" the boy screams angrily, but clearly unharmful, not even managed to bite him under the arm a bit.

"yeah," daeyeol gives up, passing the drink to the customer with a smile. "whatever you say, bae seungmin."

"okay, hyung. I've done here, I'm going to my friends over there and enjoy the show." seungmin winks teasingly. "keep going, hyung, you're doing good."

daeyeol almost throws the towel on his apron towards seungmin's mocking face but eventually nodded to seungmin and waves his hands for the boy to farewell.

he's happy seungmin can do a lot of thing in his life and enjoy his youth.

however, the night didn't stop at that.

he was busy chattering with one of the customer when a slightly sweaty and smirky-as-ever sungyoon comes into view, a tall and skinny guy in tow with his arm slung lazily around sungyoon's neck, a cigarette dangling between his thin lips.

"heyya, my most favorite bartender ever, glad to know you are here." sungyoon hollers, words slightly slurred, as if he's been drinking.

daeyeol quickly decided that he has been drinking when sungyoon's face comes to a stop in front of him. he smells like cheap whiskey and mixed fruits.

"hi, sungyoon-ssi." daeyeol greets politely, throat feeling strangely dry.

the singer giggles at it and shakes his head frantically like he has something urge to protest. "no, not sungyoon-ssi. just call me sungyooni, hyung!" the singer says brightly and slightly wobbles around but luckily the guy next to him was quick enough to catch him from falling.

he frowns when he finds a trail of hickies adorning his skin. he sees a nearly identical trail on sungyoon's partner's neck too and it hurts so much. he doesn't understand why.

"you know," sungyoon says, turning to the guy next him. "daeyeol hyung makes the best drinks ever. you should have taste one!"

the other guy just laughs, practically brushes sungyoon's cheek with so much fondness as he watches sungyoon whines when the guy doesn't say anything, only nodding.

"nope," sungyoon suddenly becomes rebellious, stomping on his feet angrily as he smacks the guy's hand away from his cheek. yeah, that's right, daeyeol wants to cheer but deciding that wouldn't reward him anything good. "he is the best in the world."

and it's stupid, daeyeol thinks.

he shouldn't be acting like a fifteen-year-old girl who just got kissed in the mouth for the first time. heck, it wasn't even his first time in his life, it's just first time of long time ago since his first kiss.

daeyeol glances by the corner of his eyes, as sungyoon's partner watches in horror as he flicks his cigar onto the ground and something inside his eyes are burning a frame as he walks away.

he could imagine how jaw-dropping jaeseok right now at them.

"choi sungyoon, you don't want this." he mumbles against the younger's lips, mouth feeling sour and heart weighing heavily in his chest despite how soft the younger's lips against his.

he can't believe that they just kissed in front of many people. he clearly didn't see that sungyoon would just come and kiss him.

"who said i wouldn't want this?" sungyoon says, voice low and hoarse. "i want this, hyung. i like you."

"i think i need take a short break," daeyeol announces to no one, taking off his apron as he begins to back away from sungyoon.

jaeseok just shrugs and says "suit yourself," before continuing his work.

daeyeol swears his heart breaks a little when he sees the younger just falls into a silent as he walks away and barely hears to whisper i really do like you coming out from the younger's mouth.

\--

today wasn't his luck.

you can't avoid someone forever, he thought to himself, especially when you somehow tied up with the person.

it was only a matter of time before daeyeol thought they would face each other again, and none of them he would've imagined that he would bump into sungyoon outside from the workplace they've been working at, more like to a domesticated street.

unfortunately, it was his off day work and truth to be told, he wanted to spend his day with some peaceful mind and relaxing body.

however, god seems like have another plan for him.

"okay," a voice says at the back. "do you see your mom?"

at that, daeyeol looks back at the voice, just being curious but little did he regret his decision to look back.

and despite having not heard that voice in a while, daeyeol was genuinely surprised that he would recognize it any day under any circumstances.

it's none other than choi sungyoon, carries a little girl over his shoulder who has tears brimming inside her eyelids. the girl looks so adorable despite of it and somehow there's a different aura around sungyoon on top of it.

he looks soft but then there's dark circle lingering below his eyes and clearly he's got some bloodshot eyes due to the deprived sleep. maybe, it could be his imagines only.

"don't cry, we will find your mom, okay?" sungyoon coos at the girl, patting her legs gently as he soothes her crying.

the girl nods obediently.

the latter hasn't noticed daeyeol's presence around the busy streets as he was busy looking around the girl's mom.

soon later, they found the mom and daeyeol couldn't feel more relieved than that, good thing that sungyoon was there to help the girl, he thinks.

"hey, lee daeyeol" a voice belongs to earlier calls behind him, a little too familiar and his heart skips a beat. he then walks faster. "lee daeyeol, stop!"

it got him halted immediately on his feet, letting out a bit shriek as he can't believe his own legs betrayed him.

it's too late, daeyeol scolds himself, you fucking stopped.

he turns his back towards the direction of voice, and just like he guessed correctly, it's choi sungyoon.

the boy in front of him was a bit different, nothing like he usually looks like- a delinquent punk with excessive eyeliner- instead he's barefaced with no black pencil  and his hair was messy.

he looks like he just wakes up and immediately jumped out of his bed to go outside.

"i was right," the younger says, genuinely smiling. he looks he's so happy to see daeyeol in the daylight. "i knew from the way you walk, it's clearly screaming lee daeyeol."

"what are you doing here?" daeyeol asks, looking around for the other members, wish them to be around here as well.

"I'm looking for my guitar string?" sungyoon replies, awkwardly points his thumb over his shoulder and daeyeol saw nothing. "i mean, the shop is around here, and it's still closed."

daeyeol laughs a little. "of course, it's still closed. do you see what time is it, it's 9 in the morning."

"not that i didn't know it now," the younger pouts, messily brushes his fingers through the brownish hair and his small shrine upon the extreme sunlight hitting on his direction. "i'm rarely going out in the morning, what do i know? when i do, this happened. indeed, me and morning never worked out."

daeyeol laughs again. he doesn't know why he's beyond enjoying the younger.

it went into a silence pause between them and he couldn't stop watching the rock singer squirming on his feet when he was waiting for daeyeol to reply.

he doesn't want to ruin the thing they had right now, when sungyoon looks like his age, childish and young.

daeyeol hums hesitantly, gaining attention from the other. "so, wanna go breakfast? with me?"

sungyoon grins his bunny teeth smile and nods. if he has a tail, maybe it's wagging too much. "of course, yes, i'd love to."

"did you find the girl's mom?" 

sungyoon looks puzzled but, "yeah,"

"okay, let's go." daeyeol smiles to himself, takes the younger's wrist onto his hands as he leads the way. "breakfast, we go."

\--

daeyeol will see sungyoon again on monday, and he's not quite sure how he feels about that.

his mind's been out of whack ever since seungmin's little throwaway comment, and it shouldn't bother him this much but it is, and he can't stop thinking about it.

"why would i ever want to date a jerk like choi sungyoon?" he says to himself, once, but the words sound fake and flimsy even to his own ears.

he's so stupid. he can't believe it took all these months and one little comment from that joochan kid to finally realise it.

"oh my god, i have a crush on choi sungyoon." he whispers to himself in horror the day he comes to that realisation.

he touches his lips with hands and feels his heart skip a beat even stronger when he remembers the kiss. they even kissed!

he's going to die.

\--

it's like hell monday all over again, except completely different at the same time.

daeyeol comes into works as usual. stepping into the bar and welcomes few customers who are early birds and sometimes he peeks at jaeseok's way, wondering what's makes today feel a little bit odd than other day.

he puts himself busy, finding anything to do than necking around for somebody to come and walk in towards the bar counter, asking for a simple drink.

but, daeyeol had been wiping the counter until it comes to be shiny clean and he hasn't seen any familiar figure coming into the bar.

shouldn't he be relief if he doesn't see sungyoon right the fact he just figures out his crush on the singer?

otherwise, he's disappointed at the lack of the rocker's presence in the bar but it's not like he would admit it anyways.

when he's having no intention to ask about sungyoon's whereabouts, or maybe he had a little but he won't admit anyways, joochan has become his unpaid informer.

"i've met jangjun hyung earlier." joochan says, somehow having concerned look on his face and daeyeol begins to feel something was off.

"yeah?"

"he was rushed, though. couldn't stay long since he had to send sungyoon hyung to the hospital."

the mentioned words - hospital, possibly hurt, injury, sungyoon's not okay are screaming inside his head almost abruptly.

his lips get dry at the information and he couldn't bring himself to moist it as he quickly utters a 'is he okay?' to the blonde.

"i don't know, it was a high fever as what have jangjun hyung told me. i was planning to visit him after work, are you coming with me, hyung?"

trying to calm himself down a bit, daeyeol nods frantically as he was worried about the younger in the hospital's bed, sick and probably dying. "y-yes," he cleared his throat as it comes out weak to his own ears. "yes, i-i'm coming with you."

\--

"he's sleeping right now as the doctor already got some fluid inside his body, apparently it's malnourished and overstressed."

daeyeol can't take his eyes off the younger on the bed, looking a bit too pale and his lips chapped dry as he was sleeping to the meds.

"he was so stubborn before we could get him to the hospital and seeked some help. it takes him to faint so we can bring to see doctor. this hyung, aish." jangjun shakes his head, despite of the situation, he looks a bit tired since he's been responsible to take care of everything.

the other members were there as well, sitting on the couch, healthy but some bones had been cracking here and there.

"you guys shall go home, i can take care of him here." daeyeol offers, taking a consideration to other younger members and not to forget, jangjun who needs rest himself. "go rest at home, and come back in the morning with some clothes for him."

none of them declined or says anything about it.

"okay," jangjun accepts, standing up from the chair next to sungyoon's bed and gives a room so daeyeol can sit on it. "let's go home, kids. we'll come back in the morning. if you need anything, please call me. i'll be right here as fast as i can."

shaking his head, daeyeol looks up at the black haired and put a thin smile. "i would be fine here, just go rest as many as you can. we don't need another member collapses, right?"

"alright, thank you, daeyeol hyung." he pats daeyeol's shoulder gracefully. "let's go, c'mon, joochan, i will take you home as well."

it had been a bad day from the start, anyways. he often made mistakes on the bar, taking some irritated eyes from the tall bartender as he can't get himself over it but none of them are bad enough as much as this.

he knows it can't be avoidable anymore, since it was all about sungyoon, the rock singer who been ruining his peaceful life.

not to mention that he's been craning his neck till he thinks he could get a giraffe's neck as he's looking for the singer all day long.

he doesn't know why he doesn't just walk out of the room and let his own members take a look over him and pretend that he had nothing to do with sungyoon at all, but the heart knows it better, and it makes him jumps up quickly so that the singer can notice his presence with him.

that daeyeol would be here for him.

and he's still as good looking as ever, crinkly eyes and bunny smile making daeyeol wants to kiss him but he can't, yet.

"sungyoon," he says, feeling himself trembling a bit and curls his hand against the bed sheet instead of the younger's hand.

"haven't seen you around in a while since last breakfast we had together." sungyoon says, sounding so weak but he's smiling, though and he wants to cup sungyoon's cheek and says sorry many times for avoiding him.

"yeah, you can say that." daeyeol replies, attempting a smile to return the younger's but it just feels not so right.

sungyoon notices that and "you should go home, it's already late and i will be fine here."

it makes daeyeol gapes at that. leaving him alone? there's no way he would leave a sick person alon-

"you're tired after work, you deserve some rest, okay?" sungyoon says, rather sourly. "and you can't get that if you're staying here, do you get what i'm saying right now?"

"i'm-" daeyeol says, unsure what he wants to reply with, actually.

sungyoon slips his hand into daeyeol's hand, and sungyoon's hand is a bit cold, maybe he's taking the meds, that's why.

"hey, actually while you're here i might as well wanted to say sorry about the other day-"

"no, it's fine, i was just surprised. i know you didn't mean it." daeyeol accidentally snaps, cutting sungyoon off quite abruptly before exaggerating a sigh. "it was just-"

"i never say i didn't mean it, in fact, that time i really wanted to kiss you and i did." sungyoon quickly adds before ended it firmly with a determination. "no regret."

_woah, what the fuck is wrong with this guy?_

daeyeol doesn't know what to say in return. he was truthfully exhausted from works and also mentally.

"can we talk about this later? i don't have energy for this, right now and also you seem exhausted."

daeyeol wants to snort, and yells this is all because of you.

but sungyoon already makes a room for him on the bed and exhale a heavy breath when he's done moving his body.

daeyeol wants to brush the younger's offer away and taking the coach instead but none of them was uttered out from his mouth.

"it's barely a space but i think this is the most comfortable place to sleep on, just be careful with my wire."

and daeyeol drifts off to sleep with a scent of faintly soap and some medicine smell onto his nose but it was a great sleep at the end.

he barely feels arm snuggling around his waist as he closes his eyes for the night.

"i will make up to it, i promise."

\--

it's friday night again, where the rock band would perform their gig except it wasn't in the bar but at a party being held at sunggyu's penthouse.

it takes a lot wheedling and whining to take daeyeol to the party but jangjun and joochan eventually manage to pull him away from the house.

he doesn't want to go, really. daeyeol has never been a fan of parties anyway, even in university, he had always preferred staying at home and feed himself with delicious food while watching his favorite tv show.

he finds parties uncomfortable, sweaty and boring, yet here he is, being surrounded by most people he didn't know.

he quietly stepped in the threshold of sunggyu's mansion, trying not to be grossed out by the people making out on the front porch. 

not until he sees a familiar figure in black leather jacket and tight pants sitting in the front porch kissed some guys on the lips. 

he sees sungyoon laughs, after they break off the kiss and daeyeol wants to go there so bad to smack that fucking smile off his face.

his heart was burning a flame, don't know that it could hurt much. 

 _shit,_ he internally curses. his night was already ruined. he knew parties won't give him any good things.

"heyya, hyung, you made it!" joochan happily cheers as they notice him in the hallway and daeyeol waves awkwardly at the upstair where they stands.

joochan flings his arm around daeyeol's neck. "i thought you would ditch me here alone!" the boy fakes a cry, actually looks glad to see daeyeol attending.

he looks back to see the rock band members except sungyoon- _of course, he was busy-_ welcome him like excited puppies and daeyeol wants to coo at how cute they are tonight.

"enjoy the night, hyung. youth only comes once time." the boys chuckle, and before he can even register what's happening, he's standing outside by a pool, joochan nowhere to be found, either.

sadly, how do he enjoy the night knowing his heart was already broken at one go?

he sighs as he downs his beer in one go, starting to regret his decision to attend the party.

it never been really his thing to do.

it's going to be a long night, he thinks gloomily to himself. probably should have stayed at home and watch Friends.

"yo, lee daeyeol!" and really, daeyeol grits his teeth out of rage because why, why the fuck this guy never leave him alone, not after kissing someone. 

he looks at the younger's lips, watching if there's any glimpses of kisses on that lip. 

"sunggyu hyung said something about you coming. didn't think you'd actually show up though." sungyoon says loudly, staggering closer to daeyeol's side.

"shouldn't you be with your partner?" daeyeol says coldly, taking a sip from his drink.

sungyoon swings his arms around daeyeol's bigger figure, locking him in a tight hug and daeyeol couldn't ignore how small sungyoon's body against his.

"there, i am with my partner, now." a smile creeping onto sungyoon's face.

daeyeol scoffs in disgust and shakes him off, annoyed at the fact that his heart thumps a thousand milestone upon the flirty bastard's words.

"i don't understand a flirty jerk like you. how many times you had used these lines to people here?" daeyeol huffs, eyes darting round the area for an escape route.

sungyoon's eyebrows crease, and he opens his mouth to say something but immediately decided not to.

daeyeol takes this as his opportunity to make a run for it but then as he walks through the living room, he feels someone trying to latch onto his sleeve.

"lee daeyeol, wait up!" sungyoon yells over the loud speaker inside the house, hand eventually grasping onto daeyeol's wrist.

daeyeol just lets it be, too tired to shake it off, judging by how tight sungyoon's grip is and seems to have no intentions of letting daeyeol go.

"please, let's talk." the younger begs. "i don't understand why you are so against me all these times."

looking at how dejected the singer's shoulder is, daeyeol somehow feels guilty.

he's about to push the guy away, but sungyoon is faster that he pushes him up against the wall, trapping him up against the plain white wall.

"you don't like me," the younger states, eyes look determined. "i don't know why, i've been trying to bump into you for weeks and all you do is try to avoid me and it takes me being sick and brought to the hospital that you finally want to see my face."

daeyeol gulps, body going limp, thoughts turning numb. he feels like an idiot.

"please, just please, if you really hate me, then say so. it drives me crazy all the time that i really like you but it's all one-sided." the younger says, lifting one of his hands to reach out and touch daeyeol's cheek.

"push me away, dumbass," sungyoon murmurs as he caresses daeyeol's face. "or i will misunderstand and keep disturb your life."

"how can i push you away when you trap me like this? i can barely move an inch."

"oh, fuck." the younger groans, about to move away from daeyeol but immediately halted when daeyeol tucks his sleeve stronger.

"what?" it's the last thing sungyoon managed to say before daeyeol closes the distance between them, kissing sungyoon more softly than the younger had anticipated.

it's hot and a little bit messy but it's perfect and it leaves daeyeol wanting more as sungyoon pulls away, his stupid-ass smirk gracing his lips as his hands slide down to daeyeol's waist. daeyeol's hands quickly finding their way into sungyoon's dark brownish hair.

"so, is it enough to tell you what's my feeling for you? isn't my kiss better from the guy in front of porch?" daeyeol returns the smirk when sungyoon's brows raised confused, like he didn't expect any of this.

sungyoon frowns. "what guy?"

"come on, stop pretending like you don't know anything," daeyeol snorts and it comes out harsher than he'd intended it. "you kissed a guy in front of the porch, i saw you."

"what the fuck," sungyoon's expression tightens. "he's the one who initiated the kiss. i swear it wasn't me."

"let me go." daeyeol spits out.

this time, it's sungyoon who leans in the second time, who initiates the second kiss and it's a bit rougher than the first one, but it's just as good.

sungyoon's mouth tastes of expensive beer and strawberry flavored chewing gum but they kissed like they had been doing it for years.

he can't help but feeling his heart has been running too fast than a normal heart rate when it gets sloppier and overdrive.

"stay with me tonight. i have something for you." 

daeyeol doesn't answer it.

"please," sungyoon begs, head hanging on the older's broad shoulder. he looks so small. "i want to fix this."

daeyeol finds himself sitting in the one of places sungyoon had arranged him to stay because 'it's surprise i've been waiting to do for you, so watch, and never let your eyes off me, understood?' and he swears to god that choi sungyoon is such a demanding possessive guy (boyfriend, maybe).

however, it feels slightly off compared to the other friday night.

it doesn't really stuffy in the venue, and the smoke machine on the stage turned off. it wasn't completely steamy as usual when the band performed.

daeyeol finds this entire night extremely comfortable.

instead, it's sungyoon, on the stage right now, on friday night, singing song he never been heard before. maybe it was composed by the singer itself, arranged it to be a soppy song instead of loud pitched rock song he been doing all this time.

_can i touch your heart?_

_will you let me hold your heart?_

it was lyrically romantic, mostly about love which is totally different from songs they been playing.

_can i be your one?_

_please, i want you._

it made daeyeol felt something stuck inisde his throat, face stiffened as everything seems different.

sungyoon's different tonight. he's wearing other aura around him.

it's smokingly gentle and looking incredibly wonderful.

somehow, the singer finally meets his eyes and looking into his way with a strong gaze, a winged eyeliner on his eyes but daeyeol loves it.

"you, over there, lee daeyeol," he calls over the stage, music immediately stopped in the process. "you'd better date me, or i will screw your life, flirting to you like world has no ending!"

daeyeol snorts in return, shakes his head at that, despite some people throwing look at him. in a blink of eye, he becomes the centre of attention of the night.

_this delinquent punk._

"and i know i've been messing around alot, but really, i love you. like you should be ones who i flirt with and get over it but seems i can't turn my eyes away from you."

sungyoon seems like he's breathing hard as he leans on the mic closer as if he wants to hide his face. 

daeyeol was about to stand, to look over him, if he's fine. he can't stop smiling when he sees the younger's face is blushing its wholeness of red and he begins to sweat as well.

"aaa, this is not what i can do, what the hell," the singer groans frustrated but it only comes out looking like a fool who falls in love. it's adorable. "so, if you are not accepting me, lee daeyeol, i swear to god, i won't let you go. you should know i'm a stubborn rocker singer."

the rock band members shake their heads off, but couldn't be more agreeing.

"stop it, you're embarrassing me!" he shouts back, not seeing jaeseok at the back shakes his head disapproved at the both of those idiots.

"nope," sungyoon yells back, standing firmly on the stage. "i won't stop bothering you until you admit you love me."

"fine, i love you. okay, now get off the stage and kiss me already."

sungyoon never been so fast in his life, jumping off the stage and running that he almost fall and crawls the floor to get to daeyeol.

"what a couple of idiots," jaeseok managed to utter under his breath, before jangjun joins the force and, "hyung, one love potion, please.

"fuck off, jangjun."

**Author's Note:**

> BURNNNNN


End file.
